The present invention relates to bathing brushes, more specifically, to a method of fabricating a bathing brush.
Various spherical bathing implements have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. According to a conventional spherical bathing implement fabrication method, springy meshed tubes are sleeved onto a mold and stretched, and then loaded springy meshed tubes are processed into a finished spherical bathing implement through folding, turning, binding, and cutting steps. A spherical bathing implement made according to this fabrication method does not fit all persons. A spherical bathing implement fits the palm of an adult does not fit the palm of a young child. If a spherical bathing implement is not equipped with retainer means for the positioning of the fingers, it slips from the hand easily. Further, the monotonous configuration of a spherical bathing implement cannot attract consumers to buy. In order to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention has invented fruit-shaped bathing balls, and the related inventions have been allowed in the U.S.A. and Japan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,243; Japanese Patent #3069047). Because the fabrication of the fruit-shaped bathing balls does not use a mold, the manufacturing cost is greatly reduced.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a bathing brush fabrication method, which eliminates the use of a special designed tool. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bathing brush fabrication method, which is practical for making bathing brushes of different attractive designs. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bathing brush fabrication method, which is practical for making bathing brushes that can be positively easily held in the hand for easy use. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the bathing brush fabrication method includes the steps of (a) preparing at least one springy meshed tube concentrically arranged together, (b) turning a first end of the at least one springy meshed tube inside out toward a second end thereof and then turning the second end inside out over the first open end to form a combined end at one end and a folded end at the other end, (c) repeatedly folding combined end inside out to form a folded body having an inner layer and an outer layer, (e) preparing a flexible loop, and then inserting a part of the flexible loop in between the inner layer and outer layer of the folded body, and (f) fixedly fastening at least a part of the inner layer and the outer layer to a part of the flexible loop.